


Rainbow

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: The first time Obi Wan sees a rainbow.





	Rainbow

Obi Wan sighed as he watched the endless rain. For 6 days it had rained nonstop leaving him pretty much cooped up in the room with Qui Gon. They had not had a chance to fulfill their mission because of the heavy rain and storms that had been nonstop since their arrival at the planet. 

"Are you getting tired of all this rest and relaxation Obi Wan," Qui Gon asked coming up behind Obi Wan who was staring out the window wishing the storm away.

"No, of course not. I am just anxious to get this mission completed but it seems like this bad weather is never going to end," Obi Wan told him softly. 

"Well, luckily our mission is not of a time sensitive matter and it is unsafe for us to go out in this so there's nothing more we can do other than to enjoy each other," Qui Gon told Obi Wan leaning down to give Obi Wan a kiss. 

"I know. I am grateful, don't think that I'm not," Obi Wan told him leaning against him. Qui Gon wrapped his arms around his shorter lover and kissed the top of his head. 

"Patience. Things happen when they're meant to be. Would you like another cup of tea," Qui Gon asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Obi Wan replied following his lover into the kitchen. Qui Gon poured them both a cup of tea and they got comfortable on the small couch where they drank their tea in silence. When they were done, Obi Wan took the cups and washed up the dishes and when he returned to the bedroom, he found Qui Gon on the bed waiting for him. Obi Wan got comfortable in his lovers arms. Soon he was asleep and snoring softly. Qui Gon chuckled softly as he pulled a blanket around the two of them before falling into a slumber himself. What woke him up a few hours later was the fact that he no longer heard any sign of the storm or rain. He quietly got up and looked outside where the sun was now shining and a big bright rainbow appeared in the sky. Knowing Obi Wan had never seen one, he woke him up with a kiss.

"Qui Gon," Obi Wan whined as Qui Gon kissed him all over his face. "Why won't you let me sleep?"

"Use your senses, do you sense something different," Qui Gon asked. 

Obi Wan realized he didn't hear any rain for the first time in almost a week. "It finally stopped raining?"

"Come see something my love," Qui Gon said helping Obi Wan out of bed. He led Obi Wan to the window. When Obi Wan saw the rainbow he gasped. 

"I've never seen one before," he said quietly. "It's so beautiful." 

Qui Gon stood behind his shorter lover, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Obi Wan's shoulder. "Yes. It is. I am glad that I can be here with you as you see something so marvelous for the first time."

Obi Wan smiled. The two of them stood there for quite a long time, taking in the spectacular view of the rainbow and the planet which they didn't get to see before due to the storms. They reluctantly tore themselves away when they shared a thought about needed to go complete their mission.


End file.
